Some little things : X-Men
by Lanae's World
Summary: Collection of drabbles. The rating may change for each chapter, be careful.
1. Georgeous

This weekend, I tried to write for the first time in English. I'm not going to lie : it was hard. And long. But with the help of my dear friends, Elizabeth and Nalou, I think the result is not so bad.

 **Word** : Georgeous from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

It always started the same way.

Erik would be in the library or the kitchen, reading. But at the second Charles came in, his gaze would be drawn to him. Like a compass finding its north.

And Charles knew the effect he had, even without his telepathy. He lived for those moments, the power he had over the other man. This sentiment was so potent that he always waited, and waited and waited, finding an excuse to stay and pushing Erik to his limit.

It always ended the same way.

With Charles trapped against a wall and Erik whispering in his ear .

"Hello gorgeous."


	2. Sinful

**Word** : Sinful from Elizabeth

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

Luckily, the estate was large enough to let them find some reclusive place.

It was so hard to keep their secret during the long hours of the day. Too many people, friends and family, who could find them.

But at night, alone in some old barn, they could be what they wanted.  
And Erik wanted. Everything.

Each night, he learned Charles' body, his scent, his taste, his sounds.  
His sounds … his moans, just some little things … his whispers, words of love and forever … his shouts, when the pleasure was too much.  
All of them blending in the more sinful symphony.


	3. Voluptuous

**Word** : Voluptuous from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Charles' upbringing was wrapped in the more expensive and smooth things . A soft bed, a feather blanket, the best cotton and velvet.

His existence was easy, his telepathy and money helping him each steps of his life.

And then he met Erik. The man was so rough and unyielding, all angles and hard planes, that Charles feared for a moment to hurt himself.

But what happened was the exact opposite. Surrounded by Charles' world and love, Erik learned to soften. He enjoyed the way his body bent around Charles' and how those moments always ended in the most voluptuous embrace.


	4. Virtuous

**Word** : Virtuous from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Some people may say that virginity is the largest vertue.

But those people don't know Charles Xavier.

They don't know what it's like to drown in him, to kiss his lips and to hear his moans.

Erik knows all of that and so much more. He knows Charles, in the purest way, with his body and his heart.

He doesn't understand why some religious fools can still see the devil in this act. When they joined in the more sensual dance, Erik always feels like he just reached paradise. All his demons kept away by love and devotion.


	5. Tongue

**Word** : Tongue from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Erik loves Charles' wit and sharp tongue, how he always finds his way around the soundest argument.

Erik loves seeing Charles surrounded by smart people, talking and using his intellect.

What Erik really loves about Charles' tongue. It's the way it laps at his cock, and turns around the head before tracing his length, opening the way for Charles' mouth. He loves seeing the pink flesh slide between his lips and licks at the remain of his orgasm, spots of white in a sea of red.

But in reality, what Erik prefers about Charles' tongue, it's the way it says _I love you_.


	6. Rimming

**Word** : Rimming from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Charles isn't prudish, not by a long way.

He thinks he learnt everything about fetishes and kinks. Reading people's mind tends to teach you really fast.

But when Erik asked sternly that Charles stay outside his head this time, he didn't know it was for _that_. In fact, he didn't know you could do _that_.

And _that_ is glorious. A little upsetting but absolutely glorious. He was mortified during the first kisses. But know he moans and begs and arches. His lover's hands around his hips are hot and hard. As hard as his orgasm when it hits, with Erik's tongue inside of him.


	7. Tentacle

**Word** : Tentacle from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Charles was surrounded by Erik. Literally.

Some tentacles caressed his body and other pinned his limbs to the bed. The one around his neck squeezed a little, before sliding into his mouth and muffling his moan.

The big tentacle, pounding in him found his sweet spot at this moment and Charles came hard on the smaller ones around his cock.

He collapsed on the soft comforter in his hotel room.

« You start to be really good at telepathic sex. »

The answer came immediately from their bed, two thousand miles away :

« I still prefer when you are here."


	8. Fuck

**Word** : Fuck from Eli

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Charles is behind his desk, on the other side, three students.

They entered five minutes ago to ask him something about his last assignment. He earnestly tried to answer. But his brain is far away, somewhere around Jupiter or Pluto, because he has a hard time to remember when World War II ended.

The reason is Erik, currently below the desk, with his mouth stretched around Charles' cock. His clever tongue seems to kill each and every cell of the telepath's brain.

When finally the students leave and close the door, Charles comes hard with a lengthy fuck.


	9. Shag

**Word** : Shag from Eli

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

When her phone wake her in the middle of the night, Raven knows it is her brother. When he asks her to come fetch him in the precinct, she refuses to leave her bed before sunrise.

He can stay here a few hour, maybe he will learn his lesson this time.

In the early hours of the morning, they are outside together.

"Please Charles, stop shagging strangers in public place. Next time, I will let you here all day."  
"He isn't a stranger, I know his name and his number, look."

Charles shows her a card with a name "Erik" and a number


	10. Feather

**Word** : Feather from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Sometimes it's a mere presence, just a feathery touch. A breath on his skin, damp and warm. A swirl of a tongue, wet and hot.

Sometimes it's slow and soft. Little words whispered in his ear, only three little words that rock his world.

But not today.

Today it's hard and rough with Erik's hands like brand around his hips. He will have bruises tomorrow, some purple marks who will fade in a few days. But his pillow will not survive this night, not with the way Charles' teeth are clamped on it. A tearing sound and he climaxes in a rain of feathers.


	11. War

Hi everybody.  
I tried again to write some drabbles in English. I hope you will love them.

(And again : many thanks to Nalou and Elizabeth, the best betas ever)

 **Word** : War from Nalou

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Life is a fight.

A fight against Shaw and the camps.

A fight against hidden nazis.

A fight against humankind.

His friendship with Charles is a fight too.

A fight against his desires. He has to constantly remind himself that he has things to do, mutants to protect, people to punish. He has to drag his body out of Charles' bed, out of Charles' life. Because staying is softening, staying is facing doubt, staying is listening to Charles and not the rage inside him.

But Erik isn't sure that he can win this war, and maybe it isn't a problem.


	12. Drop

**Word** : Drop from Nalou

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Charles isn't going to survive.  
He knows it. He knows it like he knows that the sun will rise everyday, that his students are going to do great things, that Erik is his beginning and his end.

Charles isn't going to survive.  
Not with the tremors going through is body, not with this fever, not with the way his brain is burning.

Charles isn't going to survive.  
With wide eyes, he's looking at Erik, whose lips are around his cock.  
And when his climax explodes out of him, the last thing he sees, it's Erik swallowing everything to the last drop.


	13. Sore throat

**Word** : Sore throat from Nalou

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

"Chaaarles."  
"Yes, Erik. What's your problem ?"  
"It hurts. Really. Please, help me, do something."  
"Stop moaning, they are going to hear you."  
"But Charles."  
"No but. It's your fault. I told you to stay dressed. Now stop it, Logan's room is next door and he has an excellent hearing. He is cranky when he doesn't have enough sleep."  
"He's always cranky. But I swear, it hurts too much."  
"I know. But bear with it. Next time you want to go outside, you will listen to me and wear a thicker coat and a scarf. That way, you'll avoid a sore throat."


	14. Red

**Word** : Red from Haru-carnage

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

It was winter.

Weather was dry but particularly cold. Each time Charles needed to go outside, he wore so many layers of clothes that only his nose was exposed.

And each time, Erik loved to peel each of them, preferably as soon as he passed the door. Slowly. With a lot of kisses and licks.

The body beneath the clothes was hot and pale, with only a few spots of color : the vibrant blue of Charles' eyes, the pink of his lips and the red of his nose.

But when Erik would be finished with him, the red would be everywhere.


	15. Little

**Word** : Little from Haru-carnage

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : X-Men

* * *

Starting a relationship is the easiest part.

Ok, for some blind and oblivious and stubborn people, it can be hard (yes, I'm looking at you, Erik).

But still ! The hardest part is to keep your beloved. To keep the flame bright and strong, to prevent the day-to-day life from dousing it. Because sex, as good as it is, isn't enough, not with Charles.

He doesn't need big declaration of love, or expensive gifts. He doesn't need dates every week at famous restaurants.

But he needs some little things, like kisses and sweet talk, like your love fully visible in your eyes.


End file.
